parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Cosplay
Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers Baloo and yogi.png|Baloo as Chip and Yogi Bear as Dale Rebecca as gadget.png|Rebecca Cunningham as Gadget Hackwrench Little john as monty.png|Little John as Monterey Jack Fievel as Zipper.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Zipper Prince john as fat cat.jpg|Prince John as Fat Cat Lady as tammy.jpg|Lady as Tammy Magica as lawhinie.jpg|Magica De Spell as Lahwhinie Foxglove the Bat cindy bear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Foxglove Ratigan as bud.jpg|Ratigan as Bud Shere capone.jpg|Shere Khan as Rat Capone Max and Rex Rescue Rangers Max Taylor as chip.png|Max Taylor as Chip rex owen as dale.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe as gadget.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Satoshi-Ash-Screencaps-ash-ketchum-21999809-448-429.png|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack and Pikachu as Zipper Tammy Serena.jpg|Serena as Tammy Bink Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie as Bink Kismet-belladonna.png|Belladonna as Kismet Urusula zoe goes.jpg|Ursula as Lahwhinie 67e2d5f3302fe2457a6a582d431c005b.jpg|Merlock as Rat Capone Dojin in max and rex.png|Dijon as Sugar Ray Lizard Flintheart and do.png|Flintheart Glomgold as Arnold Mousenegger Sailor venus as foxglove.png|Mina/Sailor Venus as Foxglove HINO La Fur.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Canina La Fur Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers Oliver as rescue ranger.jpg|Oliver as Chip Fievel as dale.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Dale Marie hackwrench by atomictiki-d5xnke4.png|Marie as Gadget Hackwrench Monterey scat cat.png|Scat Cat as Monterey Jack Founder as Zipper (Rescue Rangers).jpg|Flounder as Zipper FatCat r waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Fat Cat Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers Tom sawyer rescue ranger.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Chip Jaune tom as dale.jpg|Jaune Tom as Dale Becky angry at tom sawyer rescue rangers.png|Becky Thatcher as Gadget Hackwrench Monterey Tom.jpg|Tom as Monterey Jack Captain hook as fat cat.jpg|Captain Hook as Fat Cat don_karnage as mepps.png|Don Karnage as Mepps Ash as kirby.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Officer Kirby Vitani confronts zipper.png|Vitani as Kismet Winnie 'n' Tigger Rescue Rangers Pooh as chip.png|Winnie the Pooh as Chip Tigger as Dale.png|Tigger as Dale Kanga hackwrench.jpg|Kanga as Gadget Hackwrench Bugs bunny as Monterey jack.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Monterey Jack Don karnage as fat cat costume.png|Don Karnage as Fat Cat Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers Brock and ash.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Chip, and Brock as Dale Serena the rescue ranger.jpg|Serena as Gadget Hackwrench Tracey as monty.jpg|Tracey Sketchit as Monterey Jack Marill as Zipper.png|Marill as Zipper Giovanni as fat cat.png|Giovanni as Fat Cat Misty as tammy.png|Misty as Tammy Makoto as foxglove.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Foxglove Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers Chip tom and dale jerry.jpg|Tom and Jerry as Chip and Dale Toodles as gadget.png|Toodles Galorne as Gadget Hackwrench Buster in tom and jerry rescue rangers.jpg|Buster as Fat Cat You called for us Buster.jpg|Mooch as Mepps, Verminious Snaptrap as Snout, Randall Boggs as Wart, and Mole as Himself Jake 'n' Basil Rescue Rangers Jake as Chip.jpg|Jake as Chip Zipper Meeko as zipper.jpg|Meeko as Zipper Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers Basil and bernard.png|Basil as Chip and Bernard as Dale Mrs brisby in gadget suit.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Gadget Hackwrench Merlock as fat cat.jpg|Merlock as Fat Cat Aldrin Klordane dr z.jpg|Dr. Z as Aldrin Klordane Anna 'n Elsa Rescue Rangers Anna as Chip.jpg|Anna as Chip Elsa as Dale.jpg|Elsa as Dale Kristoff as Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Kristoff as Gadget Hackwrench Tiana as Monterey Jack.jpg|Tiana as Monterey Jack Dory as Zipper.jpg|Dory as Zipper Mother Gothel as Fat Cat.jpg|Mother Gothel as Fat Cat Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers Roland stoppable and ash ketchum.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip and Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim as gadget.png|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor as monty.jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus as Zipper.png|Rufus as Zipper Dr drakken and his gang.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat, Duff Killigan as Mepps, Senor Senior Senior as Snout, Monkey Fist as Wart, and Senor Senior Junior as Mole Raye as foxglove.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Foxglove Giovanni as Maltese de Sade.jpg|Giovanni as Maltese de Sade Two hanchman giovanni ron n ashy.jpg|Butch as Le Sewer, and James as Ratatouille Bugs 'n Daffy Rescue Rangers Pete is bugs and daffy rescue rangers.png Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers Theodore as chip.png|Theodore Seville as Chip Simon as dale.jpg|Simon Seville as Dale Eleanor miller as GadgetHackwrench.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Gadget Hackwrench Scooby as Monty.jpg|Scooby Doo as Monterey Jack Basil as zipper.jpg|Basil as Zipper Tori 'n Rai Rescue Rangers Tori and rai as chip and dale.png|Tori as Chip and Rai as Dale Rinin as gadget.png|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Gadget Hackwrench Alvin as Monty.png|Alvin Seville as Monterey Jack Oliver as zipper.jpg|Oliver as Zipper Alvin 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Alvin as chip.jpg|Alvin Seville as Chip, and Dale as Himself Brittany hacwrech.jpg|Brittany Miller as Gadget Hackwrench Monterey jerry.png|Jerry as Monterey Jack Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers Brock as a rescue ranger.png|Brock as Chip Shaggy as dale.png|Shaggy Rogers as Dale Jupiter as gadget.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Gadget Hackwrench Darien as monty.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Monterey Jack Roo as zipper.png|Roo as Zipper Roland as fat cat.jpg|Roland Bellyache as Fat Cat Ratigan as nimnul.jpg|Ratigan as Professor Nimnul Velma as foxglove.png|Velma Dinkley as Foxglove Chip 'n Surly Rescue Rangers Surly as dale.jpg|Surly as Dale Tracey 'n Jeff Rescue Rangers Sailor Mercury as gadget.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Gadget Hackwrench Artemis 'n Alvin Rescue Rangers Category:Cosplay